


Hang Your Halo On My Bedpost

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, discussion of consent and scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae writes a sweet but vanilla sex column, and he’s perfectly content, until Junmyeon comes along and shows him that things can be just a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Your Halo On My Bedpost

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta’s S and J for helping me. I am forever indebted to your kindness!  
> This fic was originally written for Critical Capture on LiveJournal.

\---

“All I’m saying Junmyeon, is that you need to get out more.” 

Junmyeon sighed over his plate of sushi and looked across the table at his friend. Byun Baekhyun meant well, but he was also nosy as fuck. Junmyeon ignored Baekhyun as he took another bite of the roll on his plate. Sushi rolls didn’t judge him for his dating habits.

Baekhyun made a grab for Junmyeon’s phone while he was distracted with chewing and started flipping through the apps. Junmyeon yelped and rice sprayed across the table as he accidently spit out part of his roll. Baekhyun looked at him with disgust as he flicked grains of rice off the front of his button up while still scrolling through apps. “No wonder you can’t get a date, hyung, you’re disgusting.” 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Junmyeon muttered to no one in particular. 

Baekhyun made a sound halfway between a delighted shriek and a howl, which made him sound like a demented cat inside the quiet of the sushi restaurant and Junmyeon groaned as the other diners turned to look at them.

“Baek,” Junmyeon whispered harshly, “what the fuck?”

Baekhyun flipped Junmyeon’s phone around to point to an app. Baekhyun looked positively gleeful.

Fuck. Baekhyun had found Junmyeon’s Grindr app, hidden away in a subfolder. He hoped silently to whatever deity that would listen that he’d logged out of the app before coming here tonight. 

Junmyeon eyed the tuna roll on Baekhyun’s plate before snatching it between his chopsticks. “Hey!” Baekhyun said, “you’re not even logged into this, that’s not worth a sushi roll!”

Junmyeon humphed around a mouthful of tuna and flipped his brown bangs across his forehead. Baekhyun slid the phone back across the table. “How can I help you find a date, hyung, if you won’t even use the apps designed to help you get laid?”

Baekhyun’s long fingers twined around his chopsticks as he tapped them against his chin. Junmyeon watched them closely as he chewed, damn they were nice. 

Baekhyun finally picked up a piece of salmon sashimi and chewed slowly. Junmyeon took the opportunity to slide his phone into his back pocket where it would be safe from Byun Baekhyun’s nosy little mind.

Baekhyun suddenly sat up straighter, a grin spread across his face. Junmyeon had no doubt this would end poorly.

“Hyung!” 

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say yet!” Baekhyun whined as he jutted out his lower lip. The look was too cute for a man of 27 to use, but Junmyeon felt his resolve waver anyway. 

“Okay, I’m listening,” he said, dipping a piece of salmon sashimi into soy sauce.

“I have this friend…” Baekhyun started and it was Junmyeon’s turn to groan.

“Definitely not.”

“He’s great hyung, I promise. Nice and vanilla just for you.”

“I’m not a prude Baekhyun,” Junmyeon sighed exasperatedly. _I just don’t want or need my co-workers to know what I get up to on weekends._

What Junmyeon got up to most recently was a few weekends ago with a pretty college student named Sehun, spread out under him, hands tied behind his back. His lisp had been so cute when he’d been begging Sir to fuck him harder, faster. And his ass had been so nice, so plump in Junmyeon’s hands. He’d eaten Sehun out for at least twenty minutes before he’d fucked him, just to listen to the way his voice had sounded bouncing off the walls of Junmyeon’s bedroom. 

Junmyeon had kept a cock ring on him the entire time and the boy had pleaded with Sir to take it off, begged and threatened and Junmyeon had merely spanked him a few times and pinned him face down before he’d fucked the boy through a second dry orgasm. They’d both come after the cock ring had come off and Sehun had stumbled out of Junmyeon’s apartment with the most beautiful “just been fucked” face and Junmyeon’s number in his phone. They hadn’t met up since, Sehun and Junmyeon both too busy with school and work but it had been great. And he wouldn’t mind it again.

Baekhyun really didn’t need to know about the cuffs and toys and rope in Junmyeon’s room, nor the swing hanging in his closet. It was better for Baekhyun to think Junmyeon was vanilla and boring. 

So he listened to Baekhyun prattle on and enjoyed his sushi and did his best to dissuade Baekhyun from setting him up on a blind date.

\-----

Junmyeon didn’t know why he was here, really. Somehow, though, Baekhyun had convinced him to just go out on one date with his friend Jongdae. All Junmyeon really knew about Jongdae was that he had cheekbones to die for and wrote for a magazine. That didn’t narrow it down for Junmyeon but he did subscribe to Vogue Korea and a few more trashy ones. 

He liked the way Jongdae laughed, the way he talked shit about his co-workers but how he also genuinely loved to solve people’s problems. Junmyeon wished he had that kind of passion for his work, and he told Jongdae so over their entrees.

“I’m mostly into solving other people’s problems because I’m a gossip. My mom always said it’d get me in trouble someday.” Jongdae said with a laugh. “There’s nothing better than being the guy who knows all the office dirt. It keeps my life entertaining.”

“And what dirt can you give me on Baekhyun?” asked Junmyeon. He was hoping for anything that might help him get back at Baekhyun for this, as delightful as Jongdae was turning out to be.

“I can give you a little, but what will I get in return?” Jongdae said, a coy smile curling up his mouth much like a kitten’s. 

“You might convince me to go on a second date, and I might even pick up the check then!” Junmyeon said, being presumptuous. They had already been out to dinner for over an hour, a record for a blind date for Junmyeon. Neither of them had pulled out their phones except when Jongdae showed off a cute puppy his friend had bought, a cute little poodle mix that had Junmyeon cooing. 

Jongdae’s grin grew, “You drive a hard bargain, but I think it’s acceptable.” 

Junmyeon jumped slightly as Jongdae curled his ankle around Junmyeon’s for a second. The move was hidden by the tablecloth and Junmyeon didn’t miss the flash of mischief in Jongdae’s eyes. It had heat coiling briefly in his belly before Jongdae made a joke about the couple a few tables away from them.

They spent the rest of the meal taking bets on how much Baekhyun would pry and if the couple nearby was going to break up in the restaurant or outside it. Winner picked dessert. Jongdae won and Junmyeon was more than happy to split tiramisu with the man across from him.

\----

Jongdae had very little experience with anything related to the world of kink, as Junmyeon quickly figured out. A joke about handcuffs on their second date had Jongdae blushing dark red as he stammered out that he didn't like wearing things on his wrists. Junmyeon could see his underlying discomfort, though, with the idea. It settled uncomfortably in Junmyeon's stomach during the rest of their date. It wasn't that he couldn’t date someone that wasn't into the same things he was. It was just, he had needs, and things he enjoyed, and he already knew how having incompatible sexual needs could interfere and ruin a relationship. 

But Junmyeon was hopeful, Jongdae was hardly the first vanilla boy he'd ever met. There was room for growth there. Junmyeon felt a hand tap against his, and it jerked him back to the present. Jongdae was looking at him curiously, "I lost you again, hyung," he said. "I'm not boring you, am I?"

Junmyeon smiled, trying to bring his thoughts back to the conversation. The two men were walking along the Han, having finished a light dinner at a nearby Chinese place. “No, of course not. I just got distracted by the boats!” 

They were stopped along an open expanse of water watching a couple of boats and had been talking about Jongdae's assistant, who helped him comb through emails in search of the perfect questions to answer. "The advantage to my job is that the magazine's online version literally gives no fucks about what kind of questions I answer."

Junmyeon hummed thoughtfully, "So what kind of questions do you answer then? I apologize, I haven't had the time to read your column yet this week." 

“That’s hurtful to hear. But since you’re so cute and have a great ass, I’ll let it pass,” Jongdae pouted playfully, before he let out a chuckle.

“You think I have a great ass?” Junmyeon asked. He felt himself blushing but he pushed it away. 

“Maybe,” Jongdae said coyly and he ducked his head, looking up at Junmyeon through his eyelashes “I have to get my hands on it to be certain.”

“There’s always date number three for that,” Jongdae chuckled. They walked in low light but Junmyeon could tell Jongdae was blushing. “Now back to the magazine. Can I get an antidote from Chen the columnist?”

Jongdae laughed shyly and Junmyeon was enchanted by the way the street lights caught his cheekbones. "I'd rather you read it and find out, hyung!" he said with a whine. 

Junmyeon took a risk and curled his pinky around Jongdae's. Their hands kept brushing against each other as they walked towards the river and Junmyeon couldn't resist the opportunity to touch Jongdae. Junmyeon bit back his ecstatic smile as their hands swung between them, his heart pounding in his chest as he held on tight to Jongdae’s slender pinky.

Junmyeon flushed as Jongdae flipped their hands over, interlocking their fingers. Junmyeon stared straight ahead, attempting to get his bearings for a few moments. When he glanced over, he saw that Jongdae was mirroring his pleased grin and blush. God, he was so fucked already.

He was already anticipating Baekhyun's cackling laughter at work the next day. 

\----

Jongdae had been gone for less than ten minutes but he didn’t see Junmyeon by the bench where he had left him.. Junmyeon had stayed behind while they walked along the river to answer a work email while Jongdae had walked over to a street vendor. There was enough chill in the air that buying a couple of cups of hot tea had sounded great to the both of them.

Now, Jongdae wondered if he’d been ditched. He scanned the green area they were in and just as he was about to panic he heard Junmyeon’s laughter. Jongdae turned, and spotted Junmyeon on the ground, surrounded by three children.

More like covered in three children. They couldn’t have been older than seven and two women were standing nearby; laughing at the scene as the children climbed all over Junmyeon. Junmyeon was half heartedly trying to fight them off, on his hands and knees, taking swipes at their knees as they tackled him and tried to knock him over. The little girl ran into his side and Jongdae laughed as Junmyeon collapsed onto his stomach. He rolled over and cried dramatically, “I think you’ve done it, you’ve killed the lion!”

Jongdae laughed harder, almost spilling one of the cardboard cups with their tea. Junmyeon craned his head over towards Jongdae’s voice and smiled across the grass at him. Jongdae’s laughter faded into a smile as his heart suddenly started hammering in his chest. There was no way that Baekhyun, the little shit, had shared that Jongdae’s biggest weakness was boys with children. And Jongdae didn’t think Junmyeon had actually met Kyungsoo, though he had certainly heard of him from Baekhyun. Because Kyungsoo absolutely would have shared something like that. 

Jongdae walked toward the group slowly, listening as Junmyeon told the kids the hunter was here for them and they better run away. The children looked up at Jongdae and let out terrified shrieks, their mothers’ laughing as the kids took off towards them. Junmyeon sat up and looked down at his jeans, streaked with grass. “Well, this is going to be a pain to wash.”

Junmyeon was a mess with grass in his hair, a careless look that Jongdae found irresistible. Junmyeon tried to shake the grass from his hair and brush the ground from his clothes. Jongdae picked the few blades of grass out. Junmyeon looked up with a pout.

“I was attacked while you were gone.” Junmyeon said with a sheepish grin. 

“No worries. The hunter is here to get his prize,” Jongdae offered his hand, pulling Junmyeon up into his arms. Jongdae encircled his arms around his waist and squeezed. “Gotcha.” The flush on Junmyeon’s face might have been from playing with the kids but Jongdae was pretty sure it had more to do with implying Junmyeon was his prey.

“Oppa!” Junmyeon jumped and turned to the little girl standing near them. He shifted in Jongdae’s arms before Jongdae let go to kneel down to the little girl. The girl, her dark hair cut short and tucked behind her ears, held out her hand to Junmyeon. Junmyeon turned his palm up as the small hand dropped a piece of candy. Junmyeon laughed, ruffling her hair before she ran back to her family. Junmyeon stood and bowed toward the women and the children.

“Do you even know them?” Jongdae asked Junmyeon.

“Yes, BoA noona worked with us until three years ago, when she had little Seokjin.” Junmyeon said as he pointed at the littlest boy.

Jongdae snaked his arm around Junmyeon’s waist as the women smiled at them, giving nods of approval and thumbs up before leaving. The shorter of the two winked at Junmyeon as well and Jongdae was endlessly endeared to his blush.

“I think they think we look good together,” Junmyeon said to Jongdae, turning to look at the warm smile on Jongdae’s face.

“I’ll have to agree.”  
\----

 

That night Junmyeon scrolled several weeks of Jongdae’s column. Most of the questions he answered were general relationship advice. Things like how to communicate, deal with nosy in-laws (Jongdae was surprisingly adept at how to navigate the boundaries of inquisitive mother-in-laws.) Many of the questions appeared to be from heterosexual couples, an obvious fact given that Jongdae wrote for a mainstream magazine, primarily aimed at working adults in their twenties and thirties. Even if Jongdae claimed the online version was more open minded, he still kept his questions answered to the deceptively heterosexual (many of them didn’t appear to be from straight individuals) and definitely the vanilla. Jongdae certainly answered plenty of questions that could have easily come from queer individuals. _Chen, how do I tell my mother about my new relationship? She’s got a very specific ideal type in her head for her darling girl, but I’m...I’m not dating someone who fits into her plan for me. -New and Confused_

The question was sweet and earnest, if not poignant in neglecting to mention the gender of the person she was dating. Junmyeon felt their desperation keenly, that hope to be accepted. He smiled though, remembering his own coming out. His parents were progressive and open, so despite his worries and the stress, nothing with his own parents had really changed. Junmyeon shook himself out of the memory to focus on Jongdae’s response.

_Dear New and Confused,  
I’ll be direct with you, your mom doesn’t always know what’s best. Mothers tend to put their children on a pedestal and see them as nothing less than the greatest thing since sliced bread. Good mothers anyway. Your mom sounds like a good one, looking out for your best interests. However, there comes a time when you’ve gotta stand up for yourself and what you want. Your mom will likely have a hard time accepting a new relationship, especially if that person isn’t who she pictured for you. Hopefully though, she’ll come around and see how happy they make you, and accept them into her life. At the end of the day, you have to make a choice, New. You have to make the choice that will give you the most fulfilling and happy life, one that has few regrets. So take into consideration your new relationship and if you’re feeling pressure from your special person to tell your mom. Also take into consideration how important your mother is to you and what you want that relationship to look like in five or ten years. Good luck and I hope she supports you!_

_-Chen_

It was a well thought out response, and Junmyeon found himself appreciating who Jongdae was, past the jokes and the self-deprecating humor about being a busy body. Jongdae did care, and did want to make a difference in people’s lives. A burst of affection swept through Junmyeon and he picked up his phone. It was well after eleven, but he texted Jongdae a cute Kakao emote.

_read ur column its really great (＝⌒▽⌒＝)_

Jongdae texted back another emote, a face with hearts for eyes and Junmyeon laughed. He put his phone on the charger and got ready for bed, a smile on his face as he slid between the sheets.

Junmyeon glanced over at the box of leather cuffs and ropes, amongst other things from the last time he’d played, still spread out on his dresser and trailing out of his closet. He should really clean that up before Jongdae came over for the first time.

It was Junmyeon’s last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

\---

"So, how’s it going with Jongdae?" Baekhyun asked Junmyeon at 8:30 the next morning. Junmyeon glanced at his computer's time. He'd taken a bet with Jongdae last night about how nosy he was going to be about their second date. 

Jongdae had said ten minutes, Junmyeon a half hour. Junmyeon resisted a smile because he’d just won. Junmyeon got to pick the date location next week.

“It’s fine," Junmyeon said shortly. He smiled at Baekhyun politely and tried to ignore the way Baekhyun’s eyes bored into the side of his face.

“What? That’s it?”

Junmyeon was quick to nod, but not quick enough because Baekhyun scented Junmyeon's hesitation, like a bloodhound on the trail of a wounded bird. "Fine, eh? Fine like, 'oh he's nice but I'm not seeing him again.' Or fine like 'hey, Baek, you're a swell friend, I owe you lunch for the next month because Jongdae and I hit it off SO WELL that we fucked like rabbits last night', fine?" 

Junmyeon gritted his teeth. He hated Baekhyun so much sometimes.

\---

Junmyeon needed to get Jongdae into his bed ASAP. It had been at least a month since he’d hooked up with Sehun. And since his break up with Kris, Junmyeon hadn’t gone more than a week without sex, or a scene with someone. Junmyeon felt a little bit like he was dying, even though he knew that dying from lack of sex wasn’t actually possible. But the way Jongdae’s ass looked in tight jeans had him itching to touch Jongdae and find out what would make him purr. 

The topic had come up, obviously, because Jongdae’s column dealt with sex and bedroom issues on a regular basis. Jongdae wasn’t terribly forthcoming about his past sexual adventures, but they had only known each other a few weeks. Junmyeon had been similarly evasive, only saying he liked to try new things. That had gotten Jongdae curious but their conversation had been interrupted by the check and they’d both let it drop. 

At least until Jongdae’s hand had slipped into Junmyeon’s back pocket as they walked down the sidewalk. “Mmm, firm, just like I thought,” Jongdae had leaned into Junmyeon’s side and murmured and suddenly Junmyeon thought they should get to Jongdae’s car very quickly.

Jongdae’s hand squeezed his ass one more time before he withdrew his hand and wrapped it possessively around Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon did the same and let his fingers trail under the hem of Jongdae’s untucked baby blue button up, teasing the skin around Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae sucked in a breath next to him. _Ooh,_ Junmyeon thought, _he’s ticklish. How wonderful!_

Junmyeon was more than eager to press Jongdae up against his car and kiss him slow and deep, to finally get a taste of that pretty mouth and take their new relationship to the next level. He could tell Jongdae felt the same by the way he kept glancing at Junmyeon as they walked, a faint flush on his high cheekbones. 

The two walked to Jongdae’s car, urgency in their step but those around them wouldn’t have guessed. Junmyeon’s step slowed ashis phone started to go off. Who was calling him at 8:30 he didn’t know. He hoped against hope that if it was Baekhyun, he would take the hint and stop calling. His phone stopped vibrating and Junmyeon heaved a sigh. He was about to slide it back into his pocket, eyes still on Jongdae's thighs when it started ringing again. _Gods damnit you prick, what do you want now?_ Junmyeon thought. 

“It’s my ex," Junmyeon said, cutting off the start of Jongdae's protest. It was cute how jealous he was getting, staring daggers into Junmyeon's phone, mouth turned down in disapproval. "I have to take this, unfortunately. He’s the regional manager for the firm.”

Jongdae nodded but it was clear he was disappointed. "I'll be quick, babe,"Junmyeon said and he flushed as Jongdae's mouth curled up, kitten corners stretching. 

"Babe, huh? Sounds good to me, dear." 

Junmyeon stuck his tongue out at Jongdae playfully as he answered his phone. He couldn't help the way his stomach coiled tight as Jongdae's eyes darkened and followed the way Junmyeon swiped his tongue across his bottom lip. Kris always did have shitty timing, but this time it was working in Junmyeon's favor if Jongdae's once over was anything to go by.

Junmyeon stepped away to lean against a nearby building. Junmyeon could see Jongdae’s Kia from where here stood and he grumbled to himself as he listened to Kris on the other end, trying to make small talk before they jumped into business. After a few minutes of discussing projections for the next quarter (and teasing Jongdae by biting and licking his lips) and how that would affect the quarterly regional meeting; Junmyeon was able to slip in how late it was. Kris hurriedly apologized, albeit halfheartedly. He rarely was sorry for things like this. Kris claimed not to remember that they were a timezone apart but Junmyeon knew that Kris was just married to his work and assumed everyone else was to.

Junmyeon excused himself, winking at Jongdae who had moved down the sidewalk to respect Junmyeon’s privacy but making no attempt to hide his leers at Junmyeon’s mouth. Jongdae straightened and prowled towards him as Junmyeon slipped his phone into his pocket.

Junmyeon wasn’t surprised how quickly Jongdae moved to attack. Jongdae stepped into Junmyeon’s space and cupped his face with his left hand, startling Junmyeon. Jongdae pushed Junmyeon’s hair off his forehead and traced his cheek. 

“I was going to wait and kiss you in the car where we have a little more privacy,” Jongdae said lowly, “But you’re standing by this Christmas display and you just look so handsome.”

Junmyeon flushed, his hands coming up to steady themselves on Jongdae’s shoulders. He hadn’t noticed the display and he’d be damned if he was going to turn around and look at it now.

Jongdae’s thumb stroked over Junmyeon’s cheek and he leaned down, only a hair’s breath, “Kiss me, Jongdae-yah.” Junmyeon whispered.

Their lips met softly, Jongdae’s head tilted over Junmyeon’s. Jongdae’s mouth was warm and dry against his own, and he shivered as Jongdae pressed forward against his mouth. Junmyeon kissed back, moving his own slightly chapped lips against Jongdae’s and was gratified to feel Jongdae shiver against him. Junmyeon pulled Jongdae’s lower lip between his own and sucked just slightly before pulling away and Jongdae swayed against him, chasing after his mouth. A peck, and then another and they parted. Jongdae was just slightly taller than Junmyeon and he rested his his forehead against Jongdae’s as they breathed each other in. 

“My place or yours?” Junmyeon asked, and Jongdae laughed against him, the sound rumbling down Junmyeon’s chest and settling somewhere near his heart.

“Yours is closer, hyung,” Jongdae said quietly. Jongdae kissed his cheek and pulled Junmyeon away from the wall. “If we hurry we might make it in twenty minutes.”

Junmyeon laughed, “I like the way you think.”

\-----

“Jongdae, I can’t focus with your hands on my ass,” Junmyeon complained as he fumbled with his keys. A short conversation with Kris and a quick trip ended with Jongdae and Junmyeon in front of Junmyeon’s apartment. He started to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly Jongdae hands were sliding along his waist, hot and calloused under his shirt. 

“Is this helping your focus, hyung?” Jongdae breathed into his ear. 

“Fuck, fuck, Jongdae,” Junmyeon groaned as Jongdae’s tongue licked a wet path across the shell of his ear. “Just hang on for one second.”

Jongdae’s fingers tightened across his stomach, and his slightly long nails felt heavenly as they dug into Junmyeon’s skin. Junmyeon’s back arched against his will and he felt Jongdae press against his ass this time, the line of his cock clearly throbbing against the cleft of Junmyeon’s ass.

Jongdae moaned softly in Junmyeon’s ear as he rubbed against him, “Hurry, hyung, I can’t wait to fuck you anymore.”

“Fuck.” Junmyeon said, rather too loudly for the hallway of his apartment building. He finally got the door open and they stumbled through it.

Jongdae pushed Junmyeon against the wall in the foyer, his hands dragging across Junmyeon’s chest, fingers grazing over his nipples. Junmyeon moaned, pushing back off the wall into Jongdae’s mouth. They kissed hard, Jongdae’s tongue mapping out the ridges of Junmyeon’s mouth and across his teeth. He could feel the pressure building low in his gut already, the occasional throb of his cock. 

Jongdae gasped into Junmyeon’s mouth as Junmyeon snaked his tongue across Jongdae’s lips, drawing his tongue in and out in an imitation of fucking. Jongdae clutched Junmyeon’s hips and pushed him away, “If you keep doing that we won’t make it to the bedroom,” he panted. 

Junmyeon’s eyes dropped to Jongdae’s thighs, where his cock was pushing at the seam of his jeans. “If you keep talking like that, I won’t want to,” Junmyeon shot back. He watched Junmyeon step backwards, both hands reaching up to unbutton his shirt. “I wonder which of us can get undressed first?” Junmyeon said as he turned past the kitchen and down a hallway. 

Jongdae’s shirt was off by the time he caught up with Junmyeon in the hallway, and he grabbed at the bottom of Junmyeon’s shirt. “Too slow, hyung,” he said, and bit at Junmyeon’s ear, sucking on the base of the lobe. Junmyeon groaned and tried to turn around but Jongdae held him in place. He pulled the shirt up and Junmyeon raised his hands obligingly as they kept stumbling forward, shirts littering the floor.

They stepped through the doorway into Junmyeon’s room and Jongdae was momentarily blinded as Junmyeon turned on a lamp by his dresser. Junmyeon was turning around then, and undoing his belt while staring Jongdae down. Jongdae’s mouth went dry at the way Junmyeon was staring up at him from under his lashes, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth in concentration. His bare chest was glowing in the soft lamplight, the cut of his abs and pecs making Jongdae groan. Junmyeon looked impossibly strong for his slight frame, and Jongdae wanted his hands all over it for the rest of the night.

Jongdae watched as Junmyeon shimmied his hips, pulling down his tight jeans. His breath caught in his throat as Junmyeon took his boxer briefs with them and was left bare to his eyes. Jongdae’s own cock was positively throbbing in his pants. “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Jongdae said, and his voice took him by surprise, so much lower than it usually was.

Junmyeon grinned at him, feral and knowing. “You’re pretty fucking hot yourself.” 

Junmyeon stepped into Jongdae’s space and he moaned as Junmyeon’s hands went to his belt. “Let’s get you out of this and onto my bed, hmm?” Junmyeon purred as he nipped at Jongdae’s bottom lip and Jongdae whined, a little too loudly. 

Junmyeon’s hands slipped between the waistband of his pants and tugged them down over his thighs. Jongdae kicked them off, less gracefully than Junmyeon had, but he was impatient. He glanced down at Junmyeon’s cock, thick and hard against his stomach. A pearl of precum was beading at the tip and Jongdae really, really wanted to taste it. 

Junmyeon reached out for Jongdae’s hips, “So narrow, wow,” he murmured and Jongdae blushed. It was something he was rather proud of.

“Mmm but this, this is nice and thick,” Junmyeon said voice low and appreciative. One of his hands trailed down from Jongdae’s hip, and grazed under the head of his cock where it rested against his stomach.

Jongdae shuddered, gasping at the teasing touch. “Bed now, hyung.”

Junmyeon laughed, pulling away and Jongdae enjoyed the view of Junmyeon’s tiny ass swaying away from him and towards the bed. It was so firm, just the tiniest jiggle as he walked. Jongdae had a momentary vision of rimming Junmyeon on his hands and knees and his cock kicked against his stomach. He hissed out a breath and pulled his eyes away from Junmyeon’s ass to take in the bedroom for the first time. A queen size bed with four posters was at the center. Across to the right was a door to what Jongdae assumed was a bathroom. 

Jongdae almost missed it in the low light of the room as his eyes swept over the closet. His attention was drawn back to Junmyeon on the bed, who was kneeling, naked and perfect on it as he rummaged through a bedside table, presumably for lube and a condom. 

“Hey, hyung?” Jongdae asked as he stepped up to the foot of the bed. His gaze was caught again on the thing hanging from the doorway of the closet.

“Yes, babe?” Junmyeon said, obviously distracted, before he made a soft, “ah ha,” noise and pulled out a condom.

“What the fuck is that hanging from your closet?”

Junmyeon froze and turned towards Jongdae and then towards his closet. His eyes were round as dinner plates, but Jongdae didn’t detect any embarrassment. “It’s a sex swing,” he said quietly, turning back to look Jongdae in the eye.

“What, why…” Jongdae started to say. His cock wasn’t deflating like he expected it to as he took it in. The swing was black and Jongdae saw a couple of cuffs hanging from it, placed to suspend someone’s wrists above their head, thighs spread wide for easy access. He moved towards it, and reached out to finger the material. It was softer than it looked, and it was definitely adjusted for Junmyeon’s hips to be at level with the bottom of the swing. Jongdae was assaulted by the mental image of himself in the swing as Junmyeon pounded into him, his hands cuffed above his head and feet in the straps, velcroed in. He shivered. The image was hotter than he thought.

Jongdae was still surprised though, and he really didn’t take surprises in the bedroom all that well. Something about his first boyfriend wanting to be peed on six months into the relationship had made him wary of that. 

“Are you...are you okay?” Junmyeon called from the bed, and that broke the spell on Jongdae. 

“Yeah, Junmyeon-ah, I’m okay. I just, um, don’t do surprises very well when it comes to sex.” Jongdae said, turning back towards Junmyeon.

Junmyeon’s shoulders slumped and his cock had started to go soft between his thighs. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice laced with remorse and quiet. “I had a feeling you weren’t really into anything kinky but I didn’t know how to bring it up so soon in our relationship.”

Jongdae crossed over to the bed and kneeled next to Junmyeon, “You’re right, I’m not. I’m pretty fucking surprised but it’s not a boner killer.” He gestured crudely to his cock which was also starting to soften, pulling away from his stomach, but not nearly where it would be if Jongdae wasn’t into the idea at all. “Do you have other things that you’re into, other than fucking people in swings attached to your closet?” 

Junmyeon chuckled quietly, looking down at the condom in his hand. He reached a hand out for Jongdae’s shoulder and when Jongdae didn’t flinch away, he finally looked up and met Jongdae’s eyes. “I have a lot of things I’m into, Jongdae. Some of them are much more adventurous and kinky than a swing,” he said quietly.

Jongdae took a deep breath and let it out slowly while keeping his eyes on Junmyeon. All right, his new boyfriend was into kinky things. Bondagey things if the cuffs on the swing were anything to take a guess on.

“Okay. I can handle that.” Jongdae said, leaning into kiss Junmyeon lightly. “I really don’t know much about kinky things, or tools or you know, implements, whatever you call them.”

Junmyeon barked out a laugh against Jongdae’s mouth, but kissed him back, just as softly as Jongdae was kissing him. “That’s fine,” he whispered against Jongdae’s lips.

The sensation had Jongdae shivering in delight, body already curving towards Junmyeon’s again. Jongdae’s hands had a will of their own, sliding down Junmyeon’s hips to his ass again, forcing Junmyeon to shuffle towards him. Jongdae felt Junmyeon’s ass flex and shift beneath his finger tips, and he boldly trailed a finger down the crack of Junmyeon’s ass and circled his hole. 

Junmyeon’s gasp was a reward in and of itself and Jongdae felt his cock finally harden back up as he rubbed at Junmyeon’s dry entrance, teasing it but not dipping in. Junmyeon mouthed at Jongdae’s neck, tongue flicking against the vein before he bit down lightly, almost too teasingly for Jongdae. 

“Fuck, Junmyeon, guh,” Jongdae moaned, his hand pausing its circular journey bask in the sensation of Junmyeon’s tongue lapping at the faint teeth marks, not enough to bruise. “Now that might be a kink I could get into.” Jongdae said with a faint laugh. 

“If you want to learn more or try things, all you have to do is ask,” Junmyeon said against his sensitive skin. He sucked at the mark he had made, making it darker and Jongdae swore for every lick and suck of Junmyeon’s mouth. He felt in his cock, throbbing along to the pace Junmyeon was setting. 

Junmyeon pulled away and reached for the lube, pressing it into Jongdae’s hand. “We can talk more about it later, but I just want you to know, I’m won’t spring anything else on you from this point out, anything you want to know or do, just ask.”

Jongdae nodded, unsure of what to say at this point. He wasn’t ready to confess in this moment that he literally had no idea, beyond the salacious things Baekhyun had bragged about doing with Kyungsoo, what there was out there. And he was pretty sure he wasn’t ready to try fisting or letting Junmyeon spank him with a paddle till his ass was red.

Junmyeon laid down under him and spread his thighs, and Jongdae took in Junmyeon’s appearance and his blatant invitation. “You really want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Jongdae asked.

“I know what I want, and I’m not afraid to put on a show to get it,” Junmyeon gasped as his own fingers wrapped around his cock and started to stroke it slowly.

“I can take the hint,” Jongdae laughed, uncapping the lube and spreading it over a few fingers to warm it.

\----

Junmyeon sat at his computer and stared at the monitor. The sent icon still hovered at the corner of his email and. It was done now, he couldn’t take it back. Not that he wanted to, as he didn’t have much to lose with Jongdae at this point. The dozen texts and voicemails had gone unanswered in the last 48 hours so Junmyeon wasn’t sure what the status of their relationship was. And he was being ignored.

Junmyeon hated being ignored. 

It was dramatic, sending semi anonymous emails to the email for Jongdae’s column, but hey, it was his boyfriend’s job to help people with their relationships. Maybe seeing their situation laid out in different terms (more PG terms, really) would get Jongdae to talk to him. Even if all it was was a, “Fuck off, weirdo.” At least then Junmyeon would have an answer and know what Jongdae actually thought of him.

The minutes ticked by with no answer still. Junmyeon’s forehead thunked against his desk. He hated being ignored.

\-----

Jongdae stared at his work inbox. He was used to getting a steady stream of email requests for help to this account throughout the day, but this was almost absurd. He’d refreshed his inbox only to see 28 new emails, all with the same heading. He clicked one.

_Dear Chen,  
My new boyfriend and I recently discovered that we have some...different interests when it comes to what we like in the bedroom._

Piece of cake, Jongdae thought. Someone must have just hit the send button too many times.

_The sex we had was, awkward, but enjoyable, I think, for both of us after we discovered our different interests. But in the morning when I woke up, he kissed me goodbye and went to work, and I haven’t heard from him in two days._

Jongdae gulped, checked the email address again. No wonder it hadn’t be sent to his spam folder, it was from Junmyeon’s personal email. 

Shit.

_I thought we had pretty good communication, but now I’m so sure. I’m also not so sure if he wants to stay with me. I’m hoping we can work it out though, even though I REALLY HATE BEING IGNORED. -Differing Interests_

Jongdae already felt like a coward before both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had told him he was one. He had several angry KakaoTalk messages in his inbox starting yesterday afternoon, right around when Kyungsoo had started glaring at him. Because a pissed off Baekhyun meant that his boyfriend was going to pissed. Angry short people were scary, and Jongdae was doing his best to not make eye contact with Kyungsoo today.

Baekhyun’s first message said that he didn’t even know what Jongdae had done, just that Junmyeon kept smashing his face on his desk at work and rubbing his eyes. Today, Baekhyun told him to fix it or he was going to fuck Jongdae up, nine year friendship or not. And then he’d resorted to sending Jongdae angry Kakao emoticons for the last hour.

Jongdae already felt like shit, but now, now Junmyeon had resorted to emailing his work account in an attempt to get his attention. 

Jongdae felt like a prick. He was a prick. The worst kind; the kind that knew better than to pull shit like this, and yet here he was doing it anyway.

He glanced up at Kyungsoo across the room, who was glaring at him as he typed up his latest article on tennis. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow in a gesture that Jongdae knew meant, “you had better stop being a bitch or you can’t have my soccer tickets next week.” 

Junmyeon would have really loved the soccer match, too.

Jongdae looked back at his monitor. He didn’t have to finish reading the message to know that he owed Junmyeon an apology, more than one apology. He clicked a new tab and typed in “florist” to the search. Jongdae would start with flowers delivered to Junmyeon’s office and then after a cup of coffee, he’d call him. And maybe he’d steal Kyungsoo’s flask that he kept in his bottom drawer. You know, for courage.

\--------

Junmyeon carefully balanced the bouquet of flowers in his arms. He actually had two more back at the office, each with a card attached. He was carrying the one the card designated as “Day 3 I was an asshole and I hope you will forgive me.” It was a lovely mixture of red roses and calla lilies. _Overkill_ , Junmyeon thought, but at the same time he was deeply flattered to know that Jongdae would go to great lengths to seek his forgiveness. Junmyeon knew he owed Jongdae an explanation and another small apology himself, which was why he was going to be sure to at least pay for dinner tonight, to try to balance the playing field. 

This relationship was still young, and Junmyeon had enough bad experience to know that sexual incompatibility could ruin a relationship. Junmyeon smiled though as he as he remembered Jongdae’s earnestness and the looks of curiosity he’d thrown at the swing.There was some curiosity in there, a desire to try new things. Junmyeon just had to draw it out.

Jongdae’s car was waiting at the front of the building like he’d promised Junmyeon on the phone 45 minutes ago. Junmyeon had almost expected Jongdae not to be there, but he was and Junmyeon was relieved, the trust they’d started to build between them repaired one small gesture at a time. 

Junmyeon strode towards the car, shoulder bag and flowers in hand. Jongdae hopped out of the car, and rushed to gather the flowers and their vase from Junmyeon’s hands.

“Hi, hyung.” he said as he met Junmyeon’s eyes. They darted away from Junmyeon’s almost as quickly as they met, Jongdae juggling the vase and opening the backdoor of his sedan. 

Junmyeon tossed his bag in and allowed Jongdae to open the passenger door too.

“I like a little chivalry in my dates.” Junmyeon laughed and he felt relieved to hear Jongdae’s bark of laughter, the tension between them already easing. It couldn’t be this easy, Junmyeon thought, to forgive Jongdae mistakes, but Junmyeon could feel the sincerity from Jongdae’s gestures and actions. Especially in the way he kept glancing over at Junmyeon as he placed the vase back in his arms for safety. 

Jongdae crossed over to the driver’s side and pushed the starter. Jongdae still had difficulty looking over at Junmyeon as he fiddled with his seatbelt and the radio. Junmyeon finally reached over after fixing his own belt and grabbed Jongdae’s hand that was on the radio controls. “Jongdae, relax, I’ve already accepted your apology on the phone. Stop beating yourself up.”

Jongdae flashed him a relieved smile. “Okay, Junmyeon-ah, okay.” Jongdae clearly took his admonishment to heart, because his entire posture relaxed, draping into the seat not unlike a cat. Junmyeon grinned at the mental image and focused his gaze forward as Jongdae drove them off to dinner. 

\------

Jongdae watched as Junmyeon finished clipping the rope to the metal rings attached to the leather cuffs around Jongdae’s wrists. His head was elevated on a couple pillows for both comfort and positioning as Junmyeon prepared Jongdae for his first foray into kinky sex. A scene as Junmyeon (and the internet) had called it. They were going to scene, albeit loosely, though Junmyeon had insisted they talk it out fully anyway. This was a learning experience for Jongdae, not designed to be anything more than the fulfillment of curiosity and the opening of his mind to new possibilities. And hopefully orgasms. Those were going to be on the table too, if they both liked this. 

Jongdae had stipulated in their phone call the night before that he wanted to watch all the setup before Junmyeon lit the candles, though he didn’t want to test the temperature of the wax.. Junmyeon had laughed quietly and agreed, promising Jongdae he could have anything he wanted as long as he asked. Even if that meant stopping and cuddling instead on the couch with greasy Chinese food. Thus far, Jongdae had no inclination to use the safe word they’d discussed, _ramen_ , which had made the both of them laugh. 

Now, watching Junmyeon stride around his bedroom in nothing but blue boxers with little pink lips on them, Jongdae could definitely see the appeal of having Junmyeon be in charge. His dark hair was still pushed off his forehead from work and the determined set of his shoulders and brow was decidedly hot. 

The idea of being bound was a lot less scary when it was Junmyeon, when they could talk about everything beforehand. Jongdae knew he had been woefully wrong about what this kind of sex was like. 

“I feel like I’m about to be a ritual sacrifice, ‘Myeon.” 

“Yeah, to the gods of sex, Dae, shut up or I’ll gag you too.” Junmyeon said with a laugh.

Jongdae flushed, the mental image strangely hot to him, but he was slowly learning to push through the flush of shame that went with such images. The shame was ingrained by society but that didn’t make these things wrong, he understood better now. So he relaxed, flexing his wrists against the soft leather cuffs that Junmyeon had applied. They felt better than he had expected when he’d first seen them. They were connected now, a firm length of microfiber rope clipped to them. The rope didn’t chafe beneath his back as he shifted and tried to pull his arms away from his body, but it did pull taut and leave him immobilized. Jongdae could reach up just slightly above his hip but he couldn’t grab his dick, couldn’t rotate his wrists inwards to place them on his hips. 

Jongdae was at Junmyeon’s mercy and the rush of pleasure at the thought spread through his body, down to his cock, and it twitched slightly against his thigh, not yet hard. Jongdae did observe though that Junmyeon was already half hard, the front of his boxers starting to bulge out in a way that made Jongdae’s mouth water. 

Junmyeon glanced up and his eyes locked with Jongdae’s. There was an intensity there that he wasn’t used to seeing but there was also affection and Jongdae’s heart swelled even as he blushed. Junmyeon broke their eye contact to rake his eyes down Jongdae’s body. Junmyeon bit his lip as he took in Jongdae’s hips, framed by his hands on either side and Jongdae felt his cock start to swell as Junmyeon kept his eyes on it. Jongdae drew a sharp breath as Junmyeon licked his lips and started towards him, spread out on the bed.

“Ready?” Junmyeon asked, voice low and hot.

Jongdae felt like the world’s most willing prey as he nodded, spread out to be the sacrifice beneath Junmyeon’s hands and body.


End file.
